1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting fixture and a method for creating visual effects through the use of a light box, an image and a light source within the light box, behind the image. The invention also relates to a method for creating a distorted image.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,750 describes and shows a viewing device having a clay mask mounted in a housing with a viewing window at the front of the mask and a lamp illuminating the front of the mask. When viewed from the front, the 3-dimensional mask gives the illusion of moving as the viewing angle changes. A cabinet is used to shield the mask from extraneous light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,783 discloses an imaging device having a light source formed by a plurality of LEDs with different colors. The light source is placed in a lamp seat of a main body and projects light to a concave portion of the main body. Since the colored light source is located in the lamp seat, the light is not spread.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,391 teaches the illumination of a negative bust mold formed of thin translucent material, in which the flattening of soft edges permits an illusion to extend behind a region of negative relief. The apparatus provides the illusion that the eyes of the bust move with the viewer by using a particular ratio of depth to width and viewing angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,698 discloses an optical illusion device in which a surface is illuminated at a relatively great distance by a rear illumination lamp, either with or without an enclosure. The surface has altered shading which serves to darken surfaces at a higher relief and lighten surfaces at greater relief and artificial shadowing is added at critical areas. In addition, color is provided on the surface to create a realistic optical illusion. The disadvantages of the distance between the surface and the illumination lamp are minimized by using several spread light sources or one light source that is flat and parallel to the facial areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,227 teaches an illuminated poster frame having a frame box, a light source with dimmable LEDs and a power source. The poster is color compensated to produce a natural look even when the LED light source is amber in color.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0232360 A1 shows a method of making a thermoformed article with pre-print distortion, in which deep draw forming carrying a grid distortion pattern is made for each cavity. It is stated that the grid is used to collect the distortion, but no details are given as to how that is done. An outline of critical areas is drawn and then translated back to an image editing program.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,005 discloses a method of creating 3-dimensional displays using predistorted images. The method includes projecting multiple photographic perspective views of a 3-dimensional object onto a topographically correct surface and vacuum forming an image without distortion.
The main disadvantages of the prior art are that the light is not spread and is not located at the ideal location and/or distance relative to the concaved shape. All of the devices suggested in the prior art will result in either a poor effect or in a relatively large, non-aesthetic device.